Picking Up the Broken Memories
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. NaruSaku. Naruto finally wakes up from a coma, but only to find that he lost his memories. Sakura and Hinata work together to pick up the broken memories as they find that the Naruto they once knew isn't the same Naruto anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned the stupid show, it'd be much less popular. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

"Sakura, don't tell me you're visiting _him _again.."

I quickly stopped at my tracks as I hesitantly turned to see a familiar blond girl, frowning upon me.

She sighed as she stepped towards me and I glanced away, avoiding eye-contact.

"It's really great that you care about him and all, but every day, you get your hopes up too high.."

"I don't," I lied, snapping at her as I quickly scowled at her.

_Who does she think she is? I'm not getting my hopes up too high.. I'm just **visiting **him.. is that so wrong? He **is **my teammate, after all, isn't he?_

But as soon as I snapped at her, I regretted it. I had promised myself not to argue with her anymore.

This seemed to be a routine that went on every single day, and it was a rather annoying routine. I would be passing by her flower shop – it was the only way to get to the hospital – and she would see me passing by, stop me, nag at me about visiting him way too often when he wasn't even awake. And I would get annoyed, and tell her that she didn't understand and that he's my _teammate, _and I'd ask her, _how would __**you **__feel if Shikamaru or Chouji was in a coma like Naruto? _And then she'd get mad at me for bringing up such a question. She'd get mad at me for she'd think that I was saying that she didn't care about her teammates enough even though that wasn't my point.

Ino rolled her sapphire eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ino," I sighed as I glanced at the ground. "Just leave me alone.."

"I'm _worried _about you, Sakura.." Ino muttered.

_There's nothing to be worried about! _I wanted to scream at her, but I didn't. I kept my mouth shut which I was able to do much better than I used to. Ever since Naruto went into coma, ever since people – especially Ino – started nagging me constantly, I learned to just argue back in my head now. It was a lesson learned much later.

I sighed as I ignored her and continued on my way to the hospital. She didn't follow me or call my name, which I was relieved about.

All I wanted right now was to see Naruto, even if he was motionless, even if he wasn't smiling like the idiot I knew, even if he was just.. _lying there_, not at all like the energetic Naruto who _always had to be doing some - _

I quickly shook my head. If I thought about him too much.. if I thought about the past, our memories, my memories of him too much, I'd break down.. _again, _and Ino would be able to see for I only walked a few steps away and she'd come to me, help me, _lecture _me.

I sighed as I finally reached the hospital and walked inside. The familiar nurses and medics knowingly nodded and waved at me as I walked and waved back back at them.

I had visited here so many times, I could simply go to Naruto's room with my eyes closed.

As soon as I reached his room, I placed a hand on the familiar metal knob and turned it as I pushed the door aside.

I admit, a part of me hoped and wished to see him sitting up, grinning up at me. A part of me hoped and wished that he'd jump out of bed and run towards me and shout, _hey Sakura-chan_! Like he always did.. like he used to.

But of course, my hopes and wishes were shattered by disappointment as I found him lying as still as a statue on his bed, sleeping soundly and quietly.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed as I took a seat out from underneath the bed and stroked his ruffled blond hair which was cleansed and rough.

I gazed at his face which was covered in small bandages.

I lightly placed a hand on his face, and traced his eyelids, eyebrows, nose, _lips.. _

It was something I did every day, secretly. I'd never, _ever _admit of doing this to _anyone, _and I wouldn't be caught dead doing it, either. It wasn't _that _embarrassing, but it was for me especially since this was more of something Naruto would do.

I heaved a deep sigh as I finally took his hand and continued to gaze at his still, silent face again.

"Naruto.." I mumbled, forcing a smile. "I came again.."

Silence.

I swallowed as I continued to force the pained smile. "Ino-pig's still nagging at me about visiting you every day.. but I really want to see you, and I guess you don't mind, right?"

I forced a chuckle in the silent room.

"If I were you, and you were me, you'd do the same for me.. right?"

I continued. "Of course you would.. you're _Naruto Uzumaki_, after all..of course you'd visit me every day.."

I paused.

"..And since you're Naruto Uzumaki.. you – you have to come back soon, don't you?" I could hear my voice shaking now. "Since.. since you're Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki.. you – you _have _to come back.. you – you're not planning on staying like this forever, are you?!"

Stubborn tears ran down my face.

"_Answer me, idiot.._" I hissed as I finally broke down completely and tightened my grip on his hand as I covered my face in his blankets.

I sobbed.. and sobbed.. and sobbed.

And I was glad no one was there to see me.

_Idiot.. _I thought to myself as the tears continued to roll down. _I thought you were through with crying.. stop crying, idiot. Stop crying! You're strong, remember?! You have to show them – even Naruto – that you're strong enough for this.. idiot, stop crying._

"I – I'm not crying," I lied, stammering a little as I blinked away the silent teardrops. "Don't worry, Naruto.. I'm _not _crying.."

And to prove my point, I glanced up from his blankets, and cracked a forced grin at him.

I sighed as I wished and longed for his eyes to flutter open, and smile at me. I longed for his warm arms to wrap around me and for him to whisper, "_It's okay, Sakura-chan.. it's okay.. I'm here.._" and to continue whisper reassuring things like he _always _did.

He was _always _there for me.

And now – now, he wasn't.

I felt so _blind _without him.

_Beep.. beep.. beep.._

I instantly shot up as I heard the quiet beeping sound of the movement detector and saw his fingers and eyebrows twitch a little.

My eyes widened and everything happened so quickly the next moment.

I remember from a blur that I jumped out of my seat and ran to the doorway and hollered oh so loudly for a doctor, a medic, _anyone _to come and check for he was _awake._

_Awake! _

_Awake.. Naruto's awake! _

The same thought continued to race through my mind.

I also remember then a medic and a nurse quickly rushing into the room and checking over him as I just stood there at the doorway, in utter shock, my heart pounding loudly.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san, he's awake," the medic cheered as she smiled at me.

Tears sprang up to my eyes as I quickly ran to his bed and held his hand tightly as his tired cerulean eyes – I didn't realize how much I missed his eyes until I saw them! - slowly traveled to me as I frantically cried with joy and whispered, "_Naruto.. oh, Naruto.. oh my God.. you idiot.. you freaking idiot.._"

I continued to whisper idiotic nonsense at him, and I continued to say his name over and over, as he blankly stared at me.

I waited for him to smile at me, reassure me, and say hoarsely, _"cut it out, Sakura-chan.. I'm fine, can't you see?" _

But he didn't.

He merely stared at me with blank, glossed eyes.

"..Naruto?" I finally questioned, my eyes frantically looking all over his face.

He finally opened his mouth to speak, at which I got excited at, thinking that he'd finally say something to me.. Finally crack a smile at me, and reassure me or say some stupid joke.

"Who.. are you?" He asked, instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Wh-what?!" I gasped, my eyes wide at the confused blond boy.

_You can't **possibly **be serious! _I thought as the color drained from my face.

The medic pushed passed me as she quickly turned to Naruto, checking over him for a moment.

She then turned back to me as she frowned and said, "I don't know what's going on.. but I say that we have a quick cat scan of his head.. Hopefully, he still has a few memories left to cling onto. This will only take a moment, Sakura-san."

I nodded numbly as I continued to stare at Naruto, my heart thumping loudly.

_Please.. please crack a smile and say, just kidding! Please.. please.. _

But he didn't. He just stared back at me with his wide cerulean eyes, confused and blank.

The medic removed his oxygen mask and as she just did, Hinata stepped in the room.

Ever since Naruto has fallen into coma, Hinata had been the number one visitor, well, number two visitor since _I _was the number one visitor, of Naruto. She visited him at _least _three times a week and at most, every day – if she wasn't away at a mission, of course. I appreciated that she cared a lot about Naruto and during her visits, and our coincidental meetings in the hospital, originally going to see Naruto, we became pretty good friends.

"Hi-Hinata," I stuttered uncharacteristically.

Her milky lavender eyes widened at Naruto then at me and back at Naruto again as she quickly ran to his bedside and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun?!" She stammered, flushing furiously as the tears of joy sprang up to her eyes.

"Hinata.." I said softly, glancing at Naruto, waiting for his response.

He stared blankly at the Hyuuga heiress and murmured in a hoarse rusty voice, "who are _you _now?"

_He doesn't remember Hinata either.. _I thought glumly as the truth of his memories being lost hit me hard just like a knife slicing through me.. giving me the painful, _horrible _truth.

Hinata's milky eyes widened even _more _as she continued to stare at Naruto.

"Hinata-san.." the medic said, frowning. "He doesn't seem to be remembering much.. we were just on our way to give him a quick cat scan to see how much he remembers and to see if this is just a temporary thing since he's been asleep for so long."

The Hyuuga gasped and nodded feverishly as tears rolled down her cheeks.. but now, not tears of joy, but tears of shock and sadness.

I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her cry on mine.

I gloomily watched the medic push Naruto's bed out of the room, all along not daring to keep my eyes off the blond boy who stared back with his blank cerulean eyes.

"How.. how could this be?!" Hinata cried in a muffled voice.

Hearing the Hyuuga heiress say this, and hearing her cracked, _hurt _voice made the tears well up in my eyes too.

"I don't know.." I responded as my own tears slid down my face as well.

_Is this some kind of sick joke?! After I've waited.. after **we've **waited for **so long**.. for **months **for him to wake up.. and finally, when the moment we've dreamed of happened, how could **this **happen?! This is like some horrible nightmare.. _I thought as I closed my eyes and cried.

_No.. no.. I'm sure he'll regain his memories back soon. I'm sure the medic will come back saying that he's just a little out of it for he's been asleep for so long. I'm sure he'll be fine soon.. I'm sure.. I'm sure.. _ I reassured myself as I ran my hand up and down Hinata's back, comforting her.

Despite all the reassurance I said to myself, I couldn't help but feel as if I was wrong.. as if his memories were really lost..

_forever. _

I quickly shook my head.

_Shut up, Sakura! Stop being so pessimistic.. _I scolded myself.

_But what if it's true? _A small voice in the back of my head asked. _Then all of your reassurance will be shattered and you'll be even **more **disappointed for you thought that he will get better.. _

I frowned.

_Naruto.. Naruto wouldn't just do that to us.. he'll come back. He will.. he **has **to. _

The medic soon reappeared into the room, rolling Naruto's bed along as she finally pushed the bed to the wall and turned to us, her face filled with pity and sympathy.

My heart was shattered by disappointment at this.

_See? _The small voice in my head taunted.

_Shut up. _

Hinata lifted her face from my shoulder as she turned her tear stained face to the medic and we awaited for her response.

The medic sighed as she gazed at us glumly.

"I.. I'm sorry.. it seems as if all his memories are.. lost.."

The shock, the _pain. _

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I completely broke down as I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

_Naruto.. he'll never be the same anymore. He'll never be the same hyperactive knucklehead anymore. He'll never smile at me the same way anymore. He'll never remember all those memories we've had together.. all those memories Team 7 had together. He'll never remember Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sai.. _

_me..._

At this, even more teardrops slipped over my cheeks as I cried and cried.

_He'll never.. **love **me anymore. _

_With all his memories lost, how is he supposed to care and appreciate and love me now?! _I thought quite selfishly.

Hinata bent down and hugged me tightly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.." she said quietly, as she too, cried.

"_Stop it_!" A sharp voice hollered.

Surprised, we both instantly turned up to see a very frustrated looking Naruto.

He was glaring at us with frustrated eyes, his lips upturned into a frown and his brows furrowed. He looked, overall, angry, frustrated, ashamed, confused.

It was the first time Naruto has ever snapped at us.

It was the first time Naruto has ever looked at us with those furious eyes.

It was the first time Naruto was ever this angry with us.

"I.. I'm frustrated too, okay?!" He continued, closing his eyes as he curled up into a ball and clasped both hands over his ears. "I _want _to remember too.. but my mind – it's just like a blank open canvas.. with no memories to fill it with! I'm _trying _to remember _something_ – _anything, _but I can't! _I can't_!!"

I sat there in stunned silence as Naruto panted, heaving a sigh.

Suddenly, Hinata stood up and quickly ran to him as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

I was surprised at this for Hinata had always fainted or blushed furiously at any physical contact with Naruto.

But now, she actually _took _the initiative to _hug _him.

I was even more surprised as she whispered comforting things to him.

Her voice.. it sounded almost.. _angelic. _

A pang of surprising irritation shot through me as Naruto relaxed in her arms and he started breathing evenly.

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel that it was _me _that was supposed to be comforting Naruto, holding him in my arms, allowing him to sleep in my arms..

"Sakura-san," the medic said quietly. I had almost forgotten that she was still there. "Let us leave them.. she seems to be good for him."

I tried to fight back the frown. As much as I hated to admit it, Hinata was doing quite well in comforting him.

I wanted to stay in the room, but I agreed with her and we both stepped out of the room.

"Excuse me.." I mumbled softly, turning to the medic. "Is there.. is there _any _way to retrieve his memories?"

The medic sighed. "I'm sorry, but there isn't.. well some patients _have _regained their memories, but it's still unknown how for it was different and random for every one of them. The patients that do regain their memories though often only regain a few memories and that's all. Others regain pieces of it as time passes. It's also different about how long it takes for them to regain their memories. Some take only a few weeks, other have taken their whole life and in the end, have regained their full memories. But.. not _everyone _regains their memories.. most, in fact, never regain their memories at all.."

I sucked in my breath and sighed and nodded._"_I see.. so there's no jutsu, cure, anythingthat will help retrieve his memories?"

The medic shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of.."

I frowned and nodded. "Alright, thank you.."

But I wasn't going to give up just yet.

–

"But _shishou, _can't you possibly think of _something_?!" I almost _bawled _out as I desperately gazed at the hokage.

She sighed in frustration as she scowled at me, her patience obviously shortening by the moment.

"_Sakura, _this is not like you at all. Now, I understand that Naruto is your teammate, best friend, and even almost like a family member, but I'm sorry.. I really can't do anything about his memories. So far, there has been various tests on regaining memories but so far, all the tests have not worked.. and anyways, he may regain his memories back naturally," she said, sighing. "I really can't believe this happened to him though... that boy... he doesn't seem like the type who could just lose his memories just like that.."

I frowned glumly as I sighed.

"It.. it was a very horrible battle," I said softly.

I didn't want to think about it though.

"And, I understand.. I'm sorry for bothering you, shishou.. I – I just wanted him to remember me.. _everyone _and _everything _again," I said, biting my lower lip as I tried not to cry again.

Tsunade nodded at me with a sad nod.

"Now go.." she said quietly as she turned away.

I knew that she looked away so that I couldn't see that she was crying.

I bowed swiftly and left her office, keeping my eyes on the ground as I walked through the hallways.

_I still can't believe this is happening.. _I thought as I sighed. _I just wish that this was all a nightmare starting from Naruto's coma.. a very long, and horrible nightmare.. I just wish that I'd wake up right now and I'd walk out of my house and see Naruto grinning like an idiot as usu- _

But my thoughts and hopes were interrupted as I bumped into something.. or _someone. _

Rubbing my sorehead, I opened my eyes to see what or who I bumped into and saw Hinata blinking rapidly at me, her face flushed.

"O-oh, Sa-Sakura-chan!" She stammered. "I – I'm sorry! I wa – wasn't looking wh-where I was going.."

"No problem," I replied, smiling genuinely. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking where I was going either.."

She chuckled a little as a short silence fell upon us.

"So, what brings you here?" I questioned.

Embarrassed, she glanced at the oh-so-interesting floor and poked her index fingers together.

"I – I, well.. I came to see Ts-Tsunade-sama be-because.." she stuttered, her face getting redder by the moment. "We-well, honestly.. I c-came because I – I wanted to see if th-there was a cure or – or _anything _to ge – get N-Naruto-kun's memories back."

My eyes widened at her.

"Hinata," I said softly. "That's the same reason I came to see shish – I mean, Tsunade-sama for.." I sighed then. "She said that she really wished to help but couldn't.."

Hinata frowned at this and pursed her lips.

We were soaked in silence once more.

Then she looked up at me, her milky eyes gleaming.

"But w-we won't give up, right?" She asked, her voice surprisingly filled with confidence and determination.

Her expression, her voice, her _attitude.. _

It mirrored Naruto's.

I was surprised by her, once more.

"We _can't _give up!" She continued, not stammering anymore. "Naruto-kun.. I'm sure that we'll find a way to regain Naruto-kun's memories back if we work together! Especially since you're a medic, right?"

I blinked back at her, surprised for a second, then I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"You're right," I agreed.

We couldn't give up.

I couldn't just mope around, hoping this was all just a nightmare.

I had to face the facts and solve the problem and I – I mean, _we _weren't planning on giving up.

Not now, not _ever. _

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I know that Sakura should know about Naruto's condition and all and wouldn't have needed to question the medic or Tsunade about those medical stuff since she's a supposedly amazing medic herself, but whatever.. -__-;; **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I had been feeling glummer and glummer as the days just droned on, like flipping through the pages of a blank notebook ever so slowly as if only people with special eyes could read what was on the empty unwritten pages.

Ever since... ever since the day Naruto woke up, Hinata and Naruto have been spending _more _and _more _time together. They became like peanut butter and jelly. (Can't have peanut butter without jelly! Can't have jelly without peanut butter!) And ever since the two have been seen together way too often, Naruto had been smiling more..and _more._

He hardly even _knew _my name.

But all at the same time, Hinata and I have been researching through countless books in the medical section to look for _some _kind of cure for Naruto. _Any kind of freaking cure_!

And much to our luck, we found nothing.

"U-um, Sakura-san.." Hinata finally said as her pale eyes looked up from the shelf she was looking through.

We were in the library (_again_) and we were searching for medical books in a hunt for a cure to retrieve Naruto's memories. (_again._)

"Yeah, Hinata?" I mumbled as my eyes skimmed through the titles of the books.

_Simple Healing Jutsus for Cuts and Bruises... Five Simple Ways on Healing Insomnia... Brain – the Best Way to Look at It_

And the titles went so on, and so forth.

"Well..I was thinking that.." she paused for a moment as she turned to me, full-profile to gesture that she was being serious here. "I was thinking that perhaps.. we could find a... w-well, _different _method on retrieving Na-Naruto-kun's memories.."

Blinking, I glanced up from the books and looked upon the Hyuuga heiress as she smiled sheepishly at me, her cheeks tinted with a dash of red and her pale eyes gleaming with hope and anticipation.

Why did the girl have to be _so sweet_?

"Like..?" I urged her to continue.

"_Well.._" She said, pursing her lips before speaking again. "I-I was thinking that p-perhaps.. we could show him... _p-pictures_?"

_Pictures._

"You know... pictures o-of e-everyone he.. kn-knew and c-cared about.."

I thought about that for a while.

I looked at the shelves of books again, then back at Hinata, then back at the shelves of books, then back at Hinata again.

Showing Naruto a bunch of pictures _may _have sounded like a pretty elementary option. But I really wasn't all that eager in spending the rest of the day in the library, or at the hospital, mixing different cures... _again. _

And besides, at this point of time, I was _desperate. _

"Sure," I finally agreed. "Sounds good to me."

–

I stared at the old Team 7 picture – the one with me in the middle, smiling happily, and Sasuke besides me, with his cool annoyed expression and Kakashi behind him, both his hands placed on Sasuke and Naruto's heads... and Naruto...

My eyes lingered on Naruto, the 12-year old boy that was scowling in annoyance at Sasuke. It made me chuckle a little as I reminisced in the old days when Sasuke was still here and everything was much simpler. When the only worry in my mind was whether Sasuke would reject me, whether Naruto would be annoying once more, whether Kakashi would be late again...

And then, Sasuke left, and the spell broke. The magical spell of happiness broke as complications tangled themselves, missions became extremely hard and dangerous, deaths of people we loved kept increasing, and Naruto and I kept failing to bring our teammate back.

But it was still okay.

It was still alright because _Naruto _was here. Whenever I was down, he'd somehow magically pop up and make me laugh again with his stupid jokes and that silly smile of his as he'd suggest we go get some ramen or something.

It was still alright because Naruto was here. He would somehow make the paths lighter and his optimistic and positive attitude always made me think, _he's right. We can do this. _He made everything seem brighter and better. And he showed me how to be strong.

But now, it wasn't alright anymore because Naruto _wasn't _here. Oh sure, he was here alright – physically-wise, anyways. But he wasn't fully back. He wasn't... _Naruto. _He wasn't the Naruto who would do anything to see me smile. He wasn't the Naruto who was always grinning and making promises and cracking goofy jokes.

That blond boy with cerulean eyes, sitting quietly and patiently in his hospital room wasn't the Naruto _I _knew.

No, he was a stranger. He was someone different now.

And now, life seemed duller and heavier as the days droned on tonelessly. There wasn't any slight comfort or thrill in my heart – the comfort and thrill knowing that he would always be there when I needed him the most.

No, now, everything was different.

And it might never be the same again.

The thought shot a pain through my chest as I quickly shooed it away and realized I was hugging the old Team 7 photo tightly to myself.

I pulled out the photo away from myself as I gazed at the picture, my eyes staying on Naruto.

_I miss you Naruto. _ _And for once, you're not here when I need you the most._

–

"H-hello Sakura-san," a familiar timid voice sounded as I glanced up from the ground and smiled pleasantly back at the milky eyed girl.

"Hey Hinata," I greeted with slight fake enthusiasm.

Ok so I admit, I was still slightly miffed that Naruto enjoyed Hinata's company more than he enjoyed mine. It was selfish and childish, I know. But I couldn't help but think how he used to always hang around with _me _and after all, wasn't I his _teammate _and _best friend?_

But of course, he didn't know that.

Of course, he didn't remember.

My eyes traveled down to the small stack of photos she carried.

Blushing slightly, she said, "I-I don't have many photos.. b-but I thought th-this would be enough.."

"No worries," I said as I showed her my own small stack of photos. "I'm not much of a picture person either."

She smiled graciously at me as we both entered Naruto's hospital room together.

"Hinata!" Naruto instantly cried with joy as his eyes landed on the Hyuuga heiress.

I fought back a wince as his eyes slowly traveled to me, and dulled as he said, "Oh hey Sakura."

"H-hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her cheeks pinked as she walked over to his bedside and I followed along.

"By the way, this.. this _isn't _my home, is it?" Naruto asked, kind of horrified.

I chuckled. "No. You'll be able to get out of here in a few days time. The medics still want to check up on your mind... and such for a few days, is all."

"Oh..." he said, his expression slightly glum as he remembered that he had no memories. "I... I want to know..."

Hinata and I exchanged looks.

"I want to know what my life was before I lost my memories," Naruto finished as he turned to the two of us.

"Y-yes, that's wh-why we're trying to help y-you," Hinata said as she pulled the rubber band off the stack of photos she carried.

Peering over her shoulder, I saw as she picked up a picture of her team and showed it to Naruto.

Naruto stared at it blankly before saying, "Who are these people with you..?"

Sighing a little, Hinata said, "Th-thats Kiba-kun... and Shino-kun... a-and Kurenai-sensei."

He blinked at them as his eyes dulled.

"I..I'm sorry..." he finally said.

And we all knew that he was apologizing for not remembering them.

Hinata and I exchanged looks.

Reaching into my stack, I pulled out a picture of Naruto, me, and Sai with Ino's team, minus Asuma. It was taken when Ino first met Sai and had fallen 'in love' with him especially when he called her 'gorgeous' and pissed me off since he called me something totally opposite just a few hours before.

I showed this picture to him.

"See? There's you, me, Sai, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru.." I said, my voice hinting with the slightest of desperation as I gazed at Naruto hopefully.

He responded with another blank and dull expression as he said, "I...I don't recognize any of them."

"Naruto.." I said softly.

"What?!" He snapped, glaring at me. "I can't help it, you know!"

Eyes widening, I stood there, staring at him before I could feel the anger – an irrational anger bubbling up inside me as I snapped back, "Why _not_?! Why can't you _try_?!"

I didn't even know where it came from. It was irrational and stupid and I knew he was trying all his might to remember, but the words just came out on their own, mixed with my own frustration that he couldn't remember. Couldn't recognize anyone. Not a single person! Not retrieve a single _damn _memory. I didn't care _what _memory was retrieved, I just wanted at least a single memory retrieved in that mind of his – to give us _some kind _of hope!

"Sa-Sakura-san!" Hinata gasped.

Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I..I'm sorry," I finally gasped. "I'm sorry, Naruto..."

He stared at me, his expression mixed with hurt, confusion, and anger.

"Shut up," he finally said, his voice quiet but firm with hatred and anger. "You make me _sick._"

The words – it struck me and pierced through me as my eyes widened.

And then I knew.

I knew that it wasn't ever going to be the same again.

Never, ever, _ever._

* * *

**A/N: **XD I updated! With...with a very short chapter. Haha, sorry.;; I think all of the chapters for this story is going to be very short. -o-;; Whatever.

Lol, this seems more like anti-NaruSaku and pro-NaruHina. But no worries, NaruSaku will come out! (Although.. it's going to take a while.)

This chapter was kind of boring and everything seemed to have happened too fast. Agh, I'm horrible at this. XD Please, bear with me for a while. I'll try to make the chapters longer and more..realistic. -__-;; I hate myself..and I hate this chapter. T__T

I was actually going to reveal some info on wtf happened to Naruto to make him like that in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it in.

Maybe next chapter?

As for updates – I can't promise I'll update it often. -__-; Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cha****pter Four**

_**Three months later...**_

I couldn't see anything properly – everything looked like it had a clone. I felt like I had a second vision. My mind was spinning, not to mention my head was aching _horribly. _I tried to punch my head to ease the pain, but for some reason, my eye-hand coordination wasn't working very well and I missed and instead boxed my ear. But I didn't care much. In fact, I wasn't even _sure _what I was really doing. My ears were ringing loudly and I was trying my best to blink quickly, but it was as if someone pushed the "slow down" button on the remote control and my movements and reflexes were twice as slow.

"_Naruto.._" I mumbled and hiccuped as I scoffed and smiled bitterly, briefly seeing the drink – whiskey, was it? - in front of me before I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hand and my elbow on the table. Somewhere in the back of my head, I was vaguely aware that I was really drunk but the thought was too deeply burrowed for I thought nothing of it.

This was not like me. I was never much of a drinker. Any time I was stressed or worried or just damn depressed about something, my way of "healing myself" would've been bombarding myself with millions of work. I would take other medics' loads as a favor to forget just for a bit. It was like a drug to me to keep me occupied for the day before crawling into bed when the drug would wear off and the thoughts and memories would creep up to me once more and the tears would start – the damn tears I cried every day so that in the morning my eyes would get swollen.

But I was sick of that. I was sick of doing that every single day. Today, I wanted to try something different – something stupid. I wanted to try and forget a different way – the way Tsunade always used. By _drinking _so that when I drank, I would forget even if just for a few hours. But hey, it would be more effective since I'd be able to actually sleep instead of staying up until dawn, restless with thoughts and memories spinning in my mind.

The bartender looked at me worriedly as if to contemplate on what to do with me. After all, I probably looked like I was going to be knocked out in a couple of minutes.

"Sa-_Sakura_?"

I didn't turn to see who called my name at first but after a moment or two, I finally forced myself to turn around and blinked slowly, trying to make out who was in front of me for my vision seemed to have seriously blurred and I could see two overlays.

After a few moments, I finally recognized that dark chocolate unruly brown hair and matching chocolate slit eyes much like a dog.

I smiled at him and slurred, "Hey Kiba."

"_Whoa,_" he said as he took a step back and wave his hand up and down in front of his nose as he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "How much did you _drink_? I never knew you were such a heavy drinker, Sakura."

I didn't, either.

I continued to smile goofily at him.

"Do you know this ma'am?" the bartender asked Kiba.

"Er, yeah."

"I'm incredibly sorry, but would you mind taking her home? She looks like she'll faint any moment. Of course, that is, if you don't mind."

I could see that Kiba obviously _did _mind. He looked like he'd much rather let me collapse here and find my way back home in the morning.

"_Sure.._" he muttered although he obviously wasn't too enthusiastic about it as he glanced at me in disgust again.

Yup, that was me.. _disgusting._

He slowly helped me up and as soon as my feet felt the ground, my legs felt like jell-o and I instantly began to collapse on my knees but he quickly hauled me up before I could and pushed me onto his back as I pressed my cheek against his back and closed my eyes, feeling his warmth. It felt strangely comfortable being on his back like this.

"I don't _need _help..." I slurred under my breath although we both obviously knew that that was definitely not true. I soon felt the chill sting my cheeks and I figured we were already outside in the night in the empty streets of Konoha.

Kiba scoffed. "_Suuure... _don't think I'm doing this because I _want _to, Sakura. You definitely owe me one."

Oh, what a _nice _friend.

And soon, before I knew it, I felt myself being swallowed into a deep sleep and I was glad to actually sleep instantly before the memories and tears came. I decided that _this _definitely was effective, after all.

–

The first thing I noticed was the _horrible, __**horrible **__headache._

Oh God, the headache was so bad, I could hardly open my eyes. But I finally did as I blinked away the light from my eyes and turned slowly.

The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my own bedroom, much less my own _house._

At this, I instantly stood up and ignored the shot of pain through my head as I jerked my head around, trying to figure out where I was and trying to recollect my memories from last night onto _how _I got here.

I found the room extremely messy. Candy wrappers, loose leaf paper and clothes were strewn carelessly on the floor. Magazines, empty water bottles, and – _were those dog food bags_? They were all shoved onto a small desk.

"Oh, you awoke," a voice said dryly.

My eyes quickly darted to the doorway where Kiba stood with a bored, blank, yet slightly annoyed expression on his face with a cup in his hand.

"Ki-Kiba?" I stammered, blinking, trying to figure out _what _happened last night. But for some reason, I couldn't remember at all. I just remembered getting roaring drunk and then that was it. I also remembered that I had a horrible headache even while I was drunk.

I groaned as I remembered my own headache at the moment and clutched at my head.

_Damn hangover._

"Here," he said as he offered me the cup.

Mumbling a thanks, I took it as I lifted it to my lips and was instantly greeted by a fine, cool water. The water eased my head just a teensy bit.

"Kiba... what... what am I _doing _here?" I asked.

"You honestly don't remember?"

I sheepishly shook my head.

He snorted. "Well, you were so drunk at the bar and I started talking to you and the bartender got the message that I knew you and asked me to take you home so I _did _begin to. I even put you on my back! Anyways, as I was saying, I _did _begin to but before I could even ask where your home was, you were knocked out so I just took you to my place."

My eyes widened as embarrassment washed over me.

"Oh – oh my God, I – I'm so sorry, Kiba!" I squeaked as I felt my face heat up.

"Whatever. In case you don't remember, I even said that you owe me one – and you _do_," he added with a large grin as if that would make me feel any better.

I rolled my eyes and kicked off the blankets. "Jeez, fine."

My eyes fell upon my reflection in a mirror across from me as I realized that I was still wearing my work clothes from yesterday – thank God – and my hair was a complete, horrible mess. It looked much like a bird's nest – _no _thanks to God. I instantly began to comb my hair with my fingers.

"Seriously, what made you that drunk, anyways?" Kiba inquired as he quirked his eyebrow up. "I never thought you were much of a drinker. In fact, as far as I can remember, you never drank in our previous encounters with the rest of the rookie."

My eyes dropped to my feet as I stopped combing.

"Er... well..." I muttered, not knowing what to say.

After all, I wasn't close enough to tell Kiba what _really _upset me.

It had been three months since that encounter with Naruto at the hospital when I screamed at him hysterically and he responded with a harsh, "_You make me sick._" The words – it still stung and hurt me to this very day. And ever since that day, I had drawn away from him and never had the freaking guts to even _check in _on him. Of course, it had been a long time since he was finally out of the hospital but still, his memories were still not restored. Although, he and Hinata, I have heard, were hanging out more and more frequently, going on little "dates" and such. The few times I had seen them from a distance before disappearing, I had seen the happy smiles on both of their faces and the smiles, the smiles broke my freaking heart.

Oh of course, Hinata had tried to talk some sense into _both _of us. Being the sweetheart she was, she tried to make us both make up – tried to patch up our "friendship" and hang out like old times again. After all, we were both being pretty irrational – not talking to each other over something so trivial. But the words didn't work on either of us. I was too cowardly and nervous to face him and he was too pissed and stubborn and haughty to face _me._

So Naruto and I ended up being complete strangers.

Also ever since then, we stopped trying altogether to find a cure. Well, _she _did. I secretly kept looking but found no hope.

It... bothered me. It bothered me a _lot _to be so distant from Naruto now. It bothered me that he didn't remember anything and it bothered me that he couldn't care less if I existed anymore. It was because of... _him _he was like this. It was because of that damn bastard that he lost his memories! For the first time in my life, I didn't know if I could ever, _ever _forgive Sasuke. For the first time in my life, I hated him with a passion and wished he'd stand before me so that I could fight him in vengeance.

But of course, deep down, I knew that that wasn't true. I didn't hate Sasuke – it was _impossible _for me to hate Sasuke. He was my first love, he was my teammate, my friend even after all the horrible _damn _things he did. I was just furious with him – oh, _so _furious. If I ever saw him again, I knew that I'd lose control over my temper immediately and charge at him, fighting him ruthlessly. I knew that I'd try and beat him to a bloody pulp.

I closed my eyes. I didn't _want _to think about all this right now. I didn't want to think about Hinata, Naruto... or _Sasuke. _Those three people were driving me insane – mostly the latter two of the three.

"Nothing," I finally responded. "Work's just been getting to me."

We continued to stand there in silence before I quickly turned and smiled politely at him. "Kiba, really, thanks for letting me stay here."

He scoffed. "I was actually kind of _forced _to since I couldn't really drop you on the ground in the middle of the streets."

I scowled at him. Did he have to be so rude?! Here I was, _thanking _him and he had to bark at me with a retort. No pun intended.

"Would it hurt to say, 'you're welcome' for once?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He smirked. "You're _welcome, _your majesty."

I scoffed. "Whatever. Anyways, I'll be going now. Tell me what you want later since I 'owe you one'," I said, airing the quotation marks with a roll of my eyes.

"_Actually_," he said, suddenly grinning widely with a hint of mischief in his eyes that made me suddenly _very _suspicious. "I already thought of something you could do for me."

I sighed. "_Fine. _What is it? Besides, I have a night shift at the hospital today so I have all day."

His grin grew wider as he said, "Well _you see, _Akamaru hasn't had a bath for some time..."

And I instantly knew where this was going.

"...So _you're _going to bathe him."

Of _course._

I stared at him dully.

"_Alone_?" I asked dryly.

"Eh, no. Since I'm so _nice, _I'm going to help you," he said, smiling a little more pleasantly this time.

"Nice _my ass,_" I mumbled. "If I were you and you were me, I wouldn't have even required a favor back."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your boasting to yourself, your majesty," Kiba said, continuing to smile as I slowly began to scowl at him once more. "Now come on! We haven't got all day and besides, when Akamaru doesn't have a bath for a while, he starts to reek really bad."

I groaned. Oh _joy. _

We left the room as I surveyed the whole house and realized that his household was really quite big – almost as big as a mansion. His house, like many other mansions, was built in a traditional style with sliding doors and wooden structure. The entire house, besides his room, was very clean and organized despite the number of dogs they probably had! I actually expected Kiba's entire house to be a mess with what, all the dogs and all. But apparently, I was proven wrong when I saw the great cleanliness and neatness of the whole house. I secretly wondered why Kiba's room couldn't be as clean as the rest.

The second thing I noticed was that the entire house was completely _empty. _No parents, no siblings, no nothing and I knew for a fact that he _did _have parents and I thought he had a sister too? So I inquired this to him and he said that they were all on missions.

We went into the bathroom where we took out dog shampoo – I didn't think that even existed. Kiba scrunched up his nose at my ignorance when I pointed this out aloud – soap, sponges, a huge towel, and two huge water bottles which I found kind of useless since he said that there was a hose outside in the garden where we would be washing him. When I pointed this out to him, he merely grinned and said, "You'll see."

As we entered the garden, Akamaru perked up his head and insteadly wagged his tail when he saw his owner but when he saw the threatening, deadly materials in our hands, he quickly cowered in fear and whimpered as he placed his paws over his head as if _that _would hide his huge body.

"Part of the 'adventure of washing Akamaru' is," Kiba said, turning to grin at me, "trying to get him under the hose."

I inwardly groaned some more as I wanted so badly to run back home and sleep for I still had a bit of a headache from my hangover and was still feeling pretty grumpy about it. Besides, I didn't _feel _like chasing around a huge dog.

But apparently, I had a 'favor to pay back' and hey, how long could washing a huge dog like Akamaru could take?

Of course, he would take longer to wash than the average dog, but it couldn't take _that _long, could it?

"Well, you've been his owner, for what, several years? Don't you know any tricks to get him under the hose?" I asked.

"Mm, I know a few," he said, deep in thought. "Like coaxing him with a treat... but that doesn't work anymore.. or pouncing on him immediately when I think his guard his down. But of course, I only pounce on him now with Shino and Hinata since he's gotten so big." He chuckled lightly as he turned to me. "Washing Akamaru is usually something I always do with Hinata and Shino, but eh, you'll work."

My eyes bulged. "Ex_cuse _me? It takes _three _people to wash Akamaru?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"But – but we're just _two _people!" I protested like a little kid who wasn't getting what she wanted.

"So?" he said very nonchalantly.

I tried all my might not to reach out and smack him hard across the head.

I turned back to Akamaru only to find that he wasn't _there _anymore. I looked left, right, up, down and couldn't see that huge white dog _anywhere_!

"Wh-where'd he go?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Eh. Probably hiding," he said quietly. "Keep your voice low." He then grabbed tossed down the materials except for the two water bottles and handed me one of them."Once we catch him under water, he'll instantly surrender and just sulk so our goal is to at least try and get him under the water. Think of it like a mission. Oh and since the faucet might be too far away, once we see him, I want you to wait until I give you the signal, GO! And then we'll pounce on him and throw the water from the bottles over him."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "So, where would he usually be hiding?" I whispered.

"Somewhere around the garden, so it shouldn't be too hard," he whispered back.

I blinked and stared at the garden.

It was about the size of the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh _yeah, suuure. _That was very descriptive, Kiba," I said sarcastically. "Your garden is teensy – we'll find him in no time."

"Shut up," he mumbled. "It won't be as hard as you think. Okay, now follow me."

He quickly jumped up on a tree branch that was high in the sky and I followed him as we swiftly and quietly ran from branch to branch. There weren't that many trees, but enough for us to keep going as we kept our eyes peeled for any huge white dogs.

Suddenly, I spotted a flash of white and quickly stopped on a tree branch and hissed at Kiba to come back. He instantly jumped to my branch as I pointed over to the large white dog hiding behind an apparently huge bush.

He apparently didn't know that us, being the ninjas we were, had ninja skills and could actually run from above.

I looked at Kiba for the signal as he nodded and mouthed, GO! And we both jumped and swiftly landed on either side of Akamaru before pulling ourselves up on the howling dog who was suddenly running about as if he had suddenly gone mad.

I clung onto him for dear life as I felt the wind rushing passed me, feeling myself practically _flying _and seeing blurred greenery of the grass and trees of the garden as I heard the poor dog howl and cry. I was surprised at how strong he was.

I opened an eye and tried to unscrew the cap of the water bottle but he was moving about way too quickly and my hands were shaking from all the moving about.

I let out a small shriek when I felt Akamaru try and stand up as if to shake us off, but we continued to cling on. Akamaru howled as he continued to run about.

"_Ca-ca-can't you make him STOP_?!" I screamed at Kiba.

He made no reply as he finally opened his water bottle and swiftly poured it all over the dog, soaking his fur wet – not to mention soaking _me _wet too which I wasn't too pleased about.

Akamaru suddenly stopped running and whimpered as he surrendered and lied down on the grass, continuing to whimper in great dismay and loss.

I let go of his fur and swiftly landed on the ground as I stared at my still full water bottle and unscrewed the cap and poured it on Akamaru who growled and whimpered under the water's touch.

"Don't worry," I cooed, smirking at the dog. "Soon you'll be smelling like a fresh new morning."

But apparently, he didn't _want _to smell like a fresh new morning according to the growl I received.

I turned to Kiba and raised an eyebrow who was grinning at my very-much-so-wet state.

"Thanks to _you,_" I grumbled as I stomped over to the doorway of the garden and grabbed the towel as I dried out my hair.

"Hey, that's for Akamaru!" Kiba cried.

"Well, fetch him another one," I snapped.

"You know," he continued, "it's kind of pointless to dry yourself now. You're going to be soaking wet after you finish washing him and so will I."

I sighed as I instantly let go of the towel. He had a point there. I guessed I just had to get used to the idea of getting wet for a while now.

Kiba turned the faucet on as he extended the hose and I grabbed the sponges, shampoo, and soap as we made our way to Akamaru who was looking oh-so-very sad and defeated.

Kiba bent down and patted the dog's head. "Don't worry, man. I promise to make this as painless as possible."

That only made Akamaru whimper some more.

Kiba stood back up and poured some shampoo on him and then hovered the hose over him as the water sprayed out, onto his fur. He then tossed me a sponge and the soap and began pouring the dog shampoo on him. "Just start scrubbing him with the soap and sponge."

"Yes, your majesty," I echoed with a roll of my eyes as I started scrubbing his fur, filling it up with the bubbles and soapy water.

Suddenly, I felt a splash of water.

Eyes widening, I turned to Kiba who was whistling – oh, very not so obvious, Kiba – as he looked at the sky while continuing to scrub Akamaru.

I scowled and then smirked as I splashed him back with water.

Soon enough, we were both running about childishly, splashing each other with the water from the hose and the soapy bubbles from Akamaru's fur. We were laughing and running and ducking and getting ourselves soaked. It was all an immature game that kids played, but nonetheless, it was still fun. In fact, I hadn't felt this... _alive _in so long! It made me feel so great as I smiled brightly and laughed and ran around, feeling like a kid again – feeling _alive _again.

And as we ran and laughed and sprayed each other, I silently thanked Kiba.

Thanked him for shining a bit of light into my life even if it was just _that _moment. Even if it would all end soon, just like a spell – just like when Sasuke left.

And as I predicted, it did.

It ended as soon as it started when Hinata's voice sounded from nearby.

Frozen, we both slowly turned and saw Akamaru barking and trotting towards Hinata, spraying soap and water everywhere especially on Kiba and me and a bit on Hinata, as his tail wagged happily at the sight of his owner's friend.

"Hello Akamaru," Hinata said, smiling warmly as she tentatively patted him before turning back to us and smiling a little, trying to hide the surprise from her face and voice. "Hello Kiba-kun, Sakura-san..." She seemed thoroughly amused at the sight.

I looked down at myself and realized that I was soaked in water and soap and dog shampoo from head to toe. My clothes clung tightly to my body from the soaking wetness and my hair was damp and extremely soapy in stringy locks as it clung to my face.

I slowly turned to Kiba and realized that his state was no better than mine.

"Er – hey Hinata," he said, flashing her a slightly embarrassed grin as he chuckled. "Er.. yeah... we're kind of both... well, wet right now, heheh."

An awkward pause filled the air.

"_Hinata_?"

I froze at the sound of the voice as Naruto soon emerged from the house and stepped into the garden.

His eyes fell on mine and we locked eyes for a moment before we both quickly turned away.

_Another _awkward pause filled the air.

"So-sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata apologized, flashing him a small quiet smile before turning to us and blushing as she stuttered, "I – I'm sorry for interrupting you guys!"

"No, no!" I blurted out. "You – you weren't interrupting anything! We were just... just..."

I turned to Kiba and he turned to me, his face mixed with confusion and embarrassment.

"Um, so, was there something you wanted, Hinata?" Kiba quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"O-oh, no-nothing... I was just coming by to remind you and help you wash Akamaru with Naruto-kun too since you always seem to forget but I guess you already have the job done, don't you?" she forced a sheepish laugh.

"Oh... well, yeah, I guess.." Kiba said, smiling lopsidedly. "Unless you, uh, want to help dry him.."

"Uh-um," Hinata stammered, blushing even more.

But I drowned out the rest of the conversation as my eyes somehow found its way to Naruto who was taking great interest in the dirt on his sandals. He was stiff and obviously seemed uncomfortable and awkward being around me. He looked like he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and I couldn't help but feel the same way. But as I stared at him, I felt my heart breaking again and the tears threatening to spill so I quickly looked away and tried to blink back the tears.

_I'm such a crybaby, _I thought furiously.

"Uh, um, Sa-Sakura-san?"

I quickly turned to the Hyuuga heiress and forced a smile as I said a bit too quickly, "Yes?"

"If you want, y-you can go now," she said, smiling a little. And what was that in her eyes? _Sympathy_?! "Na-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and I will dry Akamaru..."

"No way!" Kiba quickly interjected. "She still owes me. She has to finish the job of washing and drying Akamaru with me _first _and as a matter of fact, I'm being extremely nice to her for helping her too."

"O-owe you?" she asked, confused.

I stiffened and my eyes flickered over to Kiba as I somehow tried to telepathically tell him, _No! NO! Don't say it! Don't tell them!_

It seemed to have worked because he continued to keep his composure, still grinning that smile of his as he said smoothly, "Yeah. She borrowed some money from me the other day so this is my way of making her pay back."

I inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief as I continued to stare at Kiba, wondering how he really knew that I didn't want him to tell them.. how he knew my emotions and thoughts so well.

"Kiba-kun, you're way too harsh," Hinata mumbled, as if to softly scold him.

And then, a question suddenly ran through my head... I wondered how Kiba felt about Naruto's memory loss. He didn't seem at all fazed by it but he was a great friend to Naruto! Was he hiding the hurt? Was he just glad that his teammate was happy and became closer to him? I knew how Hinata felt about Naruto. I knew how _I _felt about him.. and for some reason, I terribly wanted to know what Kiba thought. And as I continued to stare at him, I realized that he was avoiding eye-contact with Naruto just like me. I realized that he, too, was uncomfortable with the new Naruto.

The thought somehow, selfishly put me at ease knowing that I wasn't the only one.

"Tch, harsh?" Kiba said. "I think I'm a _saint _for being that kind."

I rolled my eyes.

Finally, though, Kiba threw a dry towel at me when Hinata continued to stare at him with the best scowl she could muster. He finally sighed and said, "Gah, fine. You can go now. Your debt's paid."

I blinked as I stared at the towel and back at him and suddenly, surprisingly, I didn't _want _to go. I wanted to stay here where all my troubles seemed to be forgotten and slowly seemed to dissolve. I wanted to laugh again and for some reason, he could let me laugh. I wanted to continue to help dry Akamaru with him and... and, I wanted to _be with Kiba. _

The thought surprised me for I had never been too close to Kiba but I knew the reason why. No one had made me feel so alive in so long. It was as if I was in a trance for a long time and he broke it and I was finally alive again – finally back again. But if I left, I would be back in my trance, back to eye bags and a solemn expression plastered upon my face 24/7. But with Kiba... with Kiba, I could smile and laugh like I did before. I could feel my heart beat and my pulse race and...

_And I just wanted to feel like that more._

It was usually... usually _Naruto _who made me feel that way. It was usually Naruto who made me laugh, smile, and grin. But now, with him "gone," I was always dead, just like a robot, going about her day, twenty-four hours, seven days a week. Just going along in a robotic manner, not really _living _as if I pushed the "auto pilot" button for the passed few months.

And Kiba pulled me out of my subconscious state.

"N-no!" I blurted out before I could stop myself as I felt my face heat up. "I, uh... I'll help dry Akamaru.. my-my debt's not _fully _paid."

Hinata and Kiba blinked in surprise at me.

Kiba's face stretched into a wide grin.

"_Well... _if you put it _that _way..."

–

I flopped down onto my bed tiredly, not even bothering to wash up or dress into more comfortable clothes.

I took a deep breath and sighed as my eyes slowly wandered to my clock.

It read almost 3:30 am.

I groaned tiredly as I got under the covers, deciding that I was way too lazy to wash up or dress into other clothes. I had an extremely long and tiring day. After all, right after I helped dry Akamaru, he decided to treat me to lunch – which was all the more amusing and once more I felt alive again. Then, I went into Ino's shop as I helped around a bit as she yapped about how annoying her teammates were, as usual. And then, I had dinner and _then, _I went to the hospital for my night shift even though I was seriously tired and _finally, _I came back home only to listen to concerned parents lecturing me about being gone for a full 24 hours and more without any notice.

_Finally _though, I was here, seriously tired but somehow... seriously content.

I was actually a bit at ease for the first time in a long time as I smiled at the thought of Kiba _making _me smile, being the first to actually make me feel better in a very long time.

But my smile slowly faded as Naruto came into my mind and I sighed.

I knew that we couldn't keep avoiding each other _forever. _I knew that we couldn't keep running in circles – that would go nowhere. We had to keep going, try and reach the finish line. I was _tired _of running in circles, in fact. _Tired _of avoiding him. I knew that it was time to face him, whether or not he had his memories with him.

I knew that I still had to _try _and patch up things whether or not he had his memories.

And somewhere, deep down, I knew that it was hopeless to regain his memories and I secretly hated Sasuke even more and I knew that if I wanted this hopeless awkwardness between us to end, and if I wanted to be close to him again, I would have to make _new _memories with him.

Right?

But being stubborn ol' me, I decided I would _still _try and figure out how to regain Naruto's memories.

So as I mustered all the hope and optimism I could, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take hold of me.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter seems out of place because... Kiba's here and everything is different... somehow. I don't know...;; I know that some things may not be clear and you might have some questions, but they'll be answered later. But just in case, if you do have a question, ask it! And I'll reply to you. Maybe I'll tell you, and maybe I'll say, "You'll see. ;)" Just depends on what the question is. :)

What did you think of this chapter? What do you think of the new turn, twist? Do you like that Kiba's coming into view?

Tell me, tell me, tell me! :D

(But eh, just because you don't like it doesn't mean I'm going to change it. XP)


End file.
